


Yellow Beauty

by ChickenFrappe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Anal, Anal Sex, Awkward, Bad Luck, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, Engagement, Eventual Smut, First Time, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Making Out, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pining, Rough Oral Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Tree Houses, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, Violence, War, Wedding Planning, Werewolves, Wild Hunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenFrappe/pseuds/ChickenFrappe
Summary: “Here is your room.  One of our familiars has ran a bath for you.” Hongjoong turned to leave them, yet soon turning back to peek in the room.” Please, don’t kill any more of our familiars.” He said desperately.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Seonghwa knew the world was cruel. He was forced to walk it alone every day, every night.

The only good thing about this curse was the unusual ways he could die. Seonghwa could only wake up and laugh after recalling yet another strange way to die in the middle of the floor. Alcohol poisoning. 

He was depressed, too depressed to even get up from his bed.

The only man who made his cursed existence bright was gone.

Well, he wasn’t dead, he wasn’t gone for good. He was in China for the month while dealing with vampire matters. The Council has already thought of seven ways to end a murderous vampire on rampage, yet they couldn’t swallow their pride to ask his fiancé. It took a civilian to beg the man over and fix the madness taking over.

Maybe he was being a little dramatic.

Of course Yeosang would make it back alive, he promised him, but his own head drove him insane, it was apart of the curse. 

Instead of calling his dear fiancé, Seonghwa decided to drown himself in alcohol for a full month, until he eventually dropped to the ground. Without his brain sending signals to his kidneys, he hadn’t properly pissed a few times either.

Yeosang in a way balances it out, rights every wrong around him.

“You’re a mess, Park Seonghwa.” Yeosang hung up his coat in the foyer, waiting for the cursed man to stumble from the bedroom.

“How many times did you die while I was gone?” He sent the message straight into his head, eyes green as he relayed it with an annoyed tone Seonghwa knew too well.

“Just once.” He wrapped his arms around the smaller, pressing a kiss against his forehead as Yeosang scanned his body.” I missed you.”

“How many bottles did you drink?” He looks around their shared home. It wasn’t an entire mess, but a few of the bottles that remained were still scattered near the couch.

“I lost count after 30.” He said truthfully. At least it wasn’t as horrific as he was last month.

”You have like...separation anxiety.”

Seonghwa, since birth has the potential of bad luck. The things that happen to him however, he doesn’t consider them his curse. He considers them attachments, small accessories to the curse. The pain of still being alive after each and every one is his bad luck. A sick and twisted joke is what his existence was. 

The good thing is he can deliver it to anyone of his choosing. Anyone he despises or dislikes. The bad, well it effects him every day. It never goes away, it never vanished no matter how many times he’s died. Broke bones or cut gashes into himself.

He was convinced he’d never fall in love. He’d never be able to take the risk of having another family of his own and keeping them safe.

Yeosang is his light. His lover that keeps him sane through all of this. He wasn’t his Good luck counterpart, but a dragon of mind control. He might not look scary like a dragon , but he was a dangerous little bastard.

Seonghwacould never forget the day he met his fiancé. Thailand was where he was on his get away. . He had to take a private jet of course, but he’d rather crash on his own than kill hundreds of people. Money was never an issue with how long he’s been alive for. His reputation had money flock to him with small side jobs worth millions. Not to mention his beautiful dragon who is a hunter himself.

Yeosang was shopping, horns out, his hair was brown at the time and he was a little shorter. His cursegave him explicit memory, he could probably recall the people’s faces as they walked the streets.

“Please.” He begged the dragon.” Just make it stop. ” He dropped to his knees with glossy eyes and a face full of pain. He’s heard about Yeosang, who hasn’t. A famed hunter and a good one at that. He always got who he wanted, it was simply a matter of time.

He wanted Yeosang to stop his memory, stop him from thinking about his mother, his family. The way his potential killed them by his own innocence, his own mistake of childish innocence. Of course he didn’t know any better, but it still pains him that he survived and watched his entire family be massacred in front of him one by one.

The dragon gave him a pitiful look. One you give to a kicked puppy on the side of the street. Sympathy and pity, but his shown with the slight pull of his lips.

“Just stay still.” Yeosang places both hands on his head. He grips his skull in an iron grip almost, pushing in and breaking his brain apart. 

Seonghwa flinched with the curse fighting against the dragon. He tilts his head back, a single tear of red shedding from his eye at the _pain_ Seonghwa has invading his head.

Yeosang lets go for a breath and backs away from the cursed man.

“Jesus Christ.” He turns away in favor of sipping his beer.” You are so fucked.” He giggles.

Fucking giggles.

It wasn’t easy, Seonghwa would be the first to admit how painful it was. It had only lasted ten minutes, but those were the best ten minutes he’s ever lived through.

His mind was completely empty.Void of any emotion, any thought, no memory of...anything. He almost felt dead, or like a baby in the womb. He was warm and lifeless.He had no worries, no troubles. He couldn’t hear, couldn’t see. Smelt nothing.

Yeosang tried to hold on for longer, but as the curse few stronger, it broke him away and flooded him back up. Seonghwa’s eyes glossed over once he looked up at the dragon, catching his eyes, his real eyes.

“Thank you.” He took the hand Yeosang offered him. He stumbles up like a baby horse, feet spread wide to get some balance going.

” I never looked, What’s your name?” Yeosang petted his hair and kept a slight hold on his mind, keeping it at bay yet never fully banishing it. He’s seen everything of a man with no name, a face of beauty yet tears of fear and sadness.

“Park Seonghwa. I am the living embodiment of bad luck.”

-

“You know it’s your birthday.” Yeosang kisses his cheek after tackling the man down onto the bed. He straddles his thighs, peppering hot kisses against his now exposed chest.” That makes you a two hundred and sixty-seven.” He smiles.” I barely hit 200 yet.” The dragon muses, eyes flashing green once more and digging into his head. 

“What’s wrong?” Yeosang grabs his face, pecking his lips once. Seonghwa isn’t moving, eyes stricken with guilt. He scans the worry along his fiancés face, his own smile turning to a frown.

He stays silent for a few seconds, before his eyes fade slowly to a beautiful brown that always mesmerized Seonghwa.

“No.” Yeosang gets off of him with a snort.” I won’t let you do that.”

“If I don’t, they’ll come after you, Yeosang. I can’t risk that.” Seonghwa grabs his arm.

“What about what I can’t risk!” Yeosang stays in his head and it drives Seonghwa to him. The chandelier creaks above them, threatening to fall atop of them.” I love you.” He’s always been one to anger easily.” Were a partnership. You’re not supposed to make these decisions- You went behind my back.” He feels the lingering thump of Yeosang messing around in his skull, attempting to tamper with the impossible.

“You promised me you’d never alter my thoughts.” Seonghwa grabs his shoulder and shakes the younger like a doll He feels the telltale slither of Yeosang attempting to break into his head.” Stop it, Yeosang.”

“If it means to keep you here, I’ll wipe your fucking memory.” He pushes as Seonghwa’s chest until he’s fully slamming his fists into him.” You can’t leave me.” He growls.

“KQ offered to stay away from you if I joined their organization.” Seonghwa explains your the dragon.” They’ll recruit me instead.”

“No!” Yeosang grabs him once more, fingers balling into his shirt and pulling. “I don’t care. I don’t care how much they offer you, we’ve accumulated more than enough wealth over a life time. I will not-“

“I wasn’t asking you, my love.” Yeosang shakes in his grasp, eyes still green and active.

“I could erase all of this right now.”

“You’d kill yourself doing that.”

“Your luck would bring me back.” He smiles knowingly.” I have enough pain for you to know that would bring me back.” He pushes past Seonghwa towards you foyer.” Come, I’m going with you.”

“Yeosang, they want you. Do you know what you’re capable of? Mass destruction within the blink of an eye. They’ll use you to their advantage, they’d have an upper hand beyond any rebellion.” Seonghwa reasons desperatly.

“Oh darling, I’m not there to help them. I’m there for you, and you only.” He shrugs his coat back on his shoulders, holding Seonghwa’s out to him.” Come now, we have things to do. I’ll get someone to gather our things.”

They set out, Seonghwa reluctantly letting Yeosang accompany him. The dragon was so stubborn, he never listened to him when he tries to ensure his safety.

He’s already in the line of danger almost marrying the cursed man.

Their base was up in a mountain, it was warm yet full of fog and mostly wet. Seonghwa regrets letting the younger follow him up such a steep way, yet he could never stop Yeosang.

“I was thinking of having our wedding in Brazil.” Seonghwa locks his hand in Yeosang’s, smiling as the dragon looks between them

“Brazil sounds nice. You sure you can handle the heat?” Yeosang response, looking up at him with those beautiful brown eyes. His horns were little stubs now he was calm. His cheeks were no longer red with the threat of fire bursting from them.

He didn’t like when his lover was angry.

Seonghwa and Yeosang had many,many differences that often made them clash. Seonghwa didn’t mind though, If they didn’t argue, they wouldn’t be so in love.

Yeosang was born from an egg. He has different views, he lacked a mother’s touch from the day he was born and never knew his father. 

Seonghwa had a somewhat normal life for someone who has a curse above his head. It only spiraled down when the curse killed his family. His older brother drowned. His father was slaughtered along with his mother.

“There’s seven people around us with guns.” He entered Seonghwa’s mind, the smile on his lips never fading. It takes Seonghwa a few seconds to calculate properly, the foot steps he’s been hearing weren’t animals.” Well, four now.” He confirmed verbally.

“You’re so violent.” Seonghwa muses.” You jump straight to death and destruction.”

“You love it.” They arrive at the almost medieval looking castle planted on the mountains.

“How many?”

“6.” Yeosang answers quickly, eyes following the movements of the people inside.

“Any familiars?” Seonghwa pulls the dragon behind him.

“The seven that were following us were all familiars. You know they’d do anything for their big bad vampires..” he moves his fingers up, mocking a creepy aura.

Yeosang peeks over his shoulder in a way that makes Seonghwa’s heart melt. He slams his fist against the door a few times. His wrist cracks upon the fourth hit, as expected.

“If all goes to hell, I need you to destroy this place.” Yeosang whispers over his shoulder.” Tear it down.”

“Of course.” The door opens and Seonghwa is met with a man, shorter than he by about a head.

“Oh, you must be Seonghwa. I’ve heard many stories of you. None of them said that you are a sculpture.” He greets the two, more Seonghwa,with a deep bow.

He feels the heat of Yeosang’s snortagainst his back. The man sweeps his eyes over Seonghwa, and the dragon pushes him aside.

“You want to lose your life?” He closes the short distance there was between them. He’s taller than the man, and he doesn’t doubt he can win hand to hand.” I will kill you.”

“It’s been a long journey.”Seonghwa excuses his fiancé quickly. He pulls Yeosang closer to his chest. He needs to keep him from killing anymore, at least for today.” He’s just a little hungry.”

“You’ve brought a familiar dragon to my castle?” Another joins the man at the door. Smaller but older.

“Hongjoong.” Yeosang greets the small vampire with a tight smile.

“We said we’d leave him alone.” He furrows his brows, head tilting in total curiosity.

“He didn’t want to be entirely alone, so he tagged along and held me against my will.” Yeosang slapped Seonghwa on his shoulder in hopes of shutting him up. It brought a laugh to the vampire, he led the two inside. It was old, very old. Seonghwa feels his skin crawl with the few cobwebs in the corners and blood stained wall near the foyer.

“Well, as long as you’re here I cannot complain. Please make yourself at home, it is yours now.”

“It’s rather dusty in here.” Yeosang chimes in as he swipes his hand along the windowsill. Seonghwa doesn’t remember letting go of his hand, yet the dragon always finds a way.” Seonghwa makes sure our home is spotless. I don’t feel at home.”

“Ah, our apology. We don’t have much time to tend to this old place. Please, meet the others while our familiars tidy up.”

Seonghwa quickly grabs the dragon and pulls him away towards the lounge where the 5 others of the coven sit. “ Behave.” It’s gentle. He knows the younger wouldn’t listen regardless.

“Mingi and jongho are our wolves. They’re our nose of the group.” He’s a rather tall werewolf. Seonghwa can’t remember the last time he’s seen wolves and vampires in the same room and not kill each other. The two smile and wave as if practiced.” They are very kind, yet troublesome muscle pigs.”

“San is our siren. Master of seduction, he’s half vampire of course.” Hongjoong continues.” Don’t let him get in your head.” He mutters.

“How does that work?” Seonghwa couldn’t help but ask, he turns towards the small blonde. Sirens were extremely rare and only ever in the middle of the ocean. They’ve stopped interacting with anything on land for centuries.

“Daddy found the blowhole.” He simply says with a wink. He leans back in his seat on the couch, he’s spread wide in an inviting manner.” Even at 98,mother still can’t get enough of him.”

“Wooyoung and Yunho are by far our most skilled vampires.” Hongjoong ends by flicking Wooyoung on his head.” They’re as dumb as a doorknob put together.”

“Hey!” He chases the eldest vampire who runs like a child at play.

“So, married?” San stands to stroke a hand up Yeosang’s back.” That’s cute.” He hadn’t seen him stand up, or even move at that.

“Engaged.” Yeosang corrects, locking his fingers with Seonghwa’s.” Kill him.” Yeosang says and earns a chuckle from Seonghwa.

“My love, there’s no need to be hostile.” He allows Yeosang back in his head.” I’m yours, forever.”

Yeosang loved when he said that.

“Here is your room.One of our familiars has ran a bath for you.” Hongjoong turned to leave them, yet soon turning back to peek in the room.” Please, don’t kill any more of our familiars.” He said desperately.

“No promises.” Seonghwa falls back on the bed, the second he closes his eyes, the younger crawls into his lap.” No, Yeosang. We just got here.”

“You can’t tell me no.” Yeosang makes a pattern line of kisses up his neck towards his jaw.”I’m too cute.”

“As cute as you are, you need to behave.” He looks down at him. Yeosang scoffs and rolls away from him, beginning to shed his clothing with the door wide open of course.

“Where is your common decency.” Seonghwa sits up to laugh at the dragon. 

The familiar is still very much in the bathroom, holding a few towels once Yeosang walks in. He dips his hand in the water, humming at the warm essence of it. It’s healing water, and Yeosang won’t deny he needed it.

“Come, Seonghwa. It’s nice in here.”

“ I thought you said it was dusty.” 

-

Yeosang and Seonghwa didn’t need to speak to understand each other. Yeosang built a bond within his head to Seonghwa, he’ll always be able to get in no matter what. It was more of Seonghwa trusting the younger with his life. Ever since he proposed, it’s been there.

So as Yeosang gathered his breakfast from the wolf, he kept Seonghwa informed while he got dressed. Jongho was a good cook as far as he could see.

Yeosang already disliked Wooyoung.

“Ah, you’re lucky getting your hands on him. He’s hot.” Wooyoung passes the syrup to the dragon with a warm, friendly smile. It almost irritated Yeosang for someone he barely knew.

Jongho sits impossibly close to Yeosang, which he can only assume is pack scenting and bonding.

“How did you two meet?” Wooyoung watched the two eat with his own monthly mug of blood between his hands.

“He begged me to put him out of his misery.” He chews the pancake slowly. It’s fluffy, and it’s honestly one of the best homemade pancakes he’s had in a while, aside from Seonghwa.” I did, but he was also a little cute while I did it.”

“Very cute.” Wooyoung agrees.

“ _Behave.”_ Seonghwa chimes in his head.” _Don’t smash his brains, it’s only been a day_.”

“ _I won’t.”_ Yeosang takes another bite, adding a little more syrup while the others piled into the feeding room.

“Where’s that tall glass of fine wine?” San sings with a blanket tossed over his shoulders and Hongjoong at his side. Yeosang rolled his eyes once the siren mix sat on Wooyoung’s thigh in favor of a seat next to him.

The table was very spacious, but Jongho liked to crowd his space as well as Wooyoung.

“He’d rather not eat with such a large group. He thinks he’d cause trouble.”

“Nonsense.” Hongjoong waves his hand.” Tell him to join us for breakfast. We may not eat but we always gather for our meals. Jongho doesn’t like eating alone.”

Just as Seonghwa got the message, he tumbled down the steps and broke his neck, his spine protruding from his back. It was too quick for any of the vampires to sense. His head hit the bottom step extremely hard, cracking his skull completely in the back.

Yunho was the first to find Seonghwa’s lifeless body on the floor. He gasps as blood pooled from his mouth and onto the floor, the stench of it was amazingly sweet. 

“I’ve never seen it happen, I’ve only heard of the stories.”Yunho closes his open eyes, picking Seonghwa up and carrying him towards the smaller lounge room.” It’s _amazingly_ spontaneous.”

“He must’ve fell from the first step.” Hongjoong grimaces at the way his body was twisted.” How long does it take him to come back?”

“Depends on how he died.” Yeosang rearranges his head so Seonghwa doesn’t look as horrific. San comes with a few towels for the blood stinking up the place.”Maybe a minute more, give or take.” Just as Yeosang got up, his body arched off the couch, back realigning itself. His cut lip stitching itself back together as if nothing happened. His head was healed, blood no longer making a mess from it.

Yeosang has seen him die time and time again, but each time he felt the same pain of his heart being ripped apart.

“Fuck.” He woke up holding his head. The lamp beside him flickered and blew, leaving only one to keep the room lit. Yeosang comes to comfort the cursed man, holding his head and pressing a kiss against his lips.

“You ok?”

“Legs a bit sore.” He stands up with nothing more than a hiss.” I’ll be fine.”

Breakfast went fine. Just fine. A few glasses of orange juice passed around and breakfast served for those that ate.

Seonghwa’s orange juice flooded his lungs for the most part, but he was ok after that.

-

Yeosang didn’t like meeting new people. It was just him as a person and him as a dragon. He was naturally a solitary being. But Seonghwa seemed to enjoy a full house of company. He probably hasn’t shared a home with more than one for over a century.

“We’re tracking a few wolves today. There’s reports of them in our territory. Moon pack I assume.” Hongjoong entered the lounge, already in uniform with two extra for the new additions.” Seonghwa, can you control your potential?”

  
Black was all it was. Cargo pants and a shirt meant to protect against the thick bushes and branches. Yeosang found it stylish, and learned Yunho would rather have it in pink.

“Of course I can.” He scoffs just minutes having his chest stabbed with a knife he was cutting with.” My misfortune gives me speed, I can shapeshift into creatures of bad luck, emit unfortunate things like fire.”

“What can a small black cat do for us?” Mingi mutters and draws a giggle from Yunho. He antagonizes the shorter with a hiss.

“A sizable panther can do enough damage.” The couch breaks in under mingi, the cushion tearing along the old wood of it until his ass hit the floor beneath. 

“I like him.” Mingi licks over his lips once he’s freed himself from the broken springs. He eyes Seonghwa, his heart stopping for a second. His eyes cutting at him, trailing up his figure with complete interest.

“Let’s go.”

-

Yeosang loved to ride Seonghwa in more ways than one. In the bedroom, and while he was a ferocious cat.

He held on as the panther climbed up into the tree, claws hooking into the bark and taking him farther on the branch.

The wolves on the forest floor took in the scent Hongjoong gave them. Barking in either direction before settling on one and following through.

Jongho was a lot faster than Mingi, he almost caught up to Seonghwa who landed back on the ground from a low tree. The wolves were almost in sync with pack bonds, they always remained in contact. Jongho and mingi could communicate with a word never leaving their lips.

They talked a lot of shit.

“Anything?” The wolf sniffs Seonghwa, circling him as the scent fades into fake promise.

“I can’t catch on to their heads at this distance.” Yeosang pets Seonghwa’s side as the panther breathes in deep breaths.” Theyre fast.”

“We’re faster.” Yunho was a blur beside him along with Hongjoong and San following the wolves and splitting up to try and cut the targets off if they part.

Seonghwa feels the adrenaline hitting him. Yeosang’s legs tight on his back, hands gripping his neck to stay on.

“Stop with the nasty thoughts please.” Yeosang growls.” Don’t make me fuck you on your first mission.”

“ _Let me have my fun_.” Seonghwa purrs passively and passes the vampires as they make it down the mountain. He jumps from rock to rock, moving more _safely_ to keep the dragon unharmed on his back.

Mingi howls. It’s melodic and deep. He’s receiving one after in return from Jongho, both locations confirmed miles ahead.

“What are they doing?” They slow down at the edge of the forest. Yunho’s red eyes scan through the trees, yet he can’t make out anything past the stream

“They’re drawing up a plan.” Yeosang responds as the vampire rush forward into the forest.” Take the trees and knock a few down if they try to circle back.”

Climbing trees was tiring.

However jumping from tree to tree, was very fun.” Mingi and Jongho slowed them down.” San parts from them to meet the wolves, all four tangled in a mess of teeth and blood. Mingi and Jongho separate the two. The brown wolf pushes Jongho off of him, turning to run as the vampire tails him.

“I got them.” Yeosang’s eyes glow green.” I got someone on my first fucking mission.” He looks down from the tree towards Hongjoong. Yeosang was very competitive, excited even.

“I got them coming back this way.” He smiles devilishly.” These wolves are fucked.” He pets Seonghwa’s ear.” They kill babies. I like babies.” Yeosang whines.

“You are a baby.” Seonghwa slowly comes down from the tree for Yeosang’s sake, letting the dragon climb off and following along side him.

Jongho ushered the brain dead wolves towards the coven. San has to carry Mingi, his left paw mangled and his ribs broken. He’d heal within a few hours, but fuck, he was covered in so much blood .” We get a pretty penny for their head. They’ve given a lot of trouble these last few days.” San ran his fingers through the wolfs dark fur, grabbing his neck and squeezing until he heard a snap.

“Leave Sehun alive and release him. He could have something useful to say.” Hongjoong turns to Yeosang. He lets the wolf go from his mental trap, and he immediately lashed forward, running past the vampires for the dragon like a bat from hell.

Seonghwa’s never killed purposefully, or even in his panther form.

But for some reason, it was so easy.

He tackles the wolf to the ground, fangs sinking into his spine and bringing a whine from the wolf.

He could’ve killed him, he should’ve for trying to harm his precious fiancé. 

The two growl and launch, yet the wolf never gained the upper hand on the panther. They tumble into a small trench beside them where Seonghwa pins the wolf with the promise of ripping out his neck.

“Seonghwa, let him go.” His jaw was covered in blood from where the wolf bled, green eyes focused on his whimpering form below him. A paw threatened to crush his skull in seconds.” Seonghwa, we need information from him.”

The panther relents with a growl, skillfully climbing from the ditch and returning to his fiancé to caress his hip.

//

“He seemed a little mild at first, I didn’t expect him to actually attempt to kill someone.” Mingi muses.

“It was for his lover. I doubt you wouldn’t do the same.” Hongjoong fills his glass with blood from the bags offered to them by their familiars.

“That wolf could’ve ended him.” Yunho gladly takes the glass, earning a chuckle from Hongjoong as he gathers another for himself.” I’m not sure if Seonghwa is trained in combat, but that was reckless.”

“He acted on instinct.” Hongjoong glanced outside where the two laid in the grass along a blanket.” Love is a strange thing, isn’t it?” He gently shoved him, but accepted the loving kiss pressed into his forehead.” It can make the toughest man gentle, and the softest man a killer.”

Seonghwa isn’t a God, but at times his potential made it seem that way. Anyone he despises can drop from the earth, just like that, yet he can also manifest their pain back into their body and revive them.

“Baby.” Yeosang rolls atop of him.” They’re talking about you

God, he loves it when Yeosang called him that.

“Let them.” His arm is a little sore, he doesn’t have a lot of practice climbing trees every day like that.”

-

Under any situation he’s forced himself in, he’d never speak to Hongjoong like a friend. The vampire tormented him for years, tricked him, chased him.

Now he needed him more than ever. Vampires, specifically newborns were wreaking havok. There was word of a war being started between vampires and wolves. Both species were invading to kill off random innocent people from both parties. 

“For some reason, I can never get in your head.”

“I don’t think before I speak.” Hongjoong responds with his footsteps filling the dragons room.” A habit I learned after knowing you for so many years.”

“That explains a lot. I’ll assume you don’t think before you act either.”

“I have no intention of causing you harm.” He sits beside him, the bed sinking under the vampire until he leans back and falls against the soft mattress.” I’d like to thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Yeosang scoffs.” Everything I do is for Seonghwa’s benefit. Fuck you.” The vampire sat up with a chuckle to Yeosang. He did love the fire that he gave.

“Yes but, you see now why we were so eager to have you here. You’re more than useful. With that man, you two could do real good.”

“Like you do good.” Yeosang deafened Seonghwa as he turned in his sleep.” You’re not good. Anyone who killed and tortured isn’t good.”

“Then you’re evil.”

“I know more truth than you. I don’t need to question them, I see everything. I see their past, I see their future and make my merciful decisions. Would you rather die a killer, or live the rest of your life as a target?” Yeosang rubbed his eyes, releasing Seonghwa and laying back under the blankets. ”Get out before you wake him. He’s very destructive upon waking up.”

“He’s dead.” The vampire smiles knowingly.” Seemed to be a heart attack.” Yeosang shot up quickly.

He was.

-

“Good morning.” Seonghwa smiled.

“You’re quite cheery.” San doesn’t eat real food anymore, but he does enjoy cooking. It’s one of the few things he never did.

“I slept well.” He sat at the table, leaning back in his chair as the vampire cracked an egg in the pain. He left it to sizzle, approaching the man and straddling his thighs.” That’s not a very wise decision.”

“We’ve all lived together for a very long time. I don’t mind inviting two more in.” He whispered seductively against his ear, breath tickling him with each syllable.” I’m sure your fiancé wouldn’t mind if I had a taste.”

“He can be very possessive over me.” He moves his hands to his hips to shimmy the man off.” Maybe later in time when we all grow accustomed to each other.”

“Such a gentleman.” He smiles, moving to tend to the egg on the stove and flip it perfectly.” For someone as destructive as you, he’s extremely attached.”

“I’ve been with him for almost 20 years.” He smiles.” We’re the complete opposite of each other, yet we mix so well.”

“I’ve noticed. You’re very tame as he’s aggressive.” San sets the egg on a plate and moves to make a few more along with some sausages.

“Defensive.” Seonghwa’s corrects.

“I suppose.” He sighs once the wolves pour into the feeding room. Mingi is fully healed, yet not much of a morning person.” I like his attitude. It draws me in.”

He takes the coffee pot and drinks straight from it.

“Get a cup, asshole.” Jongho snaps.” Would you like a cup?” He points his attention to Seonghwa, but he shakes his head.

“He doesn’t drink coffee.” Yeosang interrupts, coming down from their room to drape and arm over Seonghwa’s shoulder. He lifts his chin connecting their lips in a gentle kiss.

“Yuck.” San comments.” Get a room.”

“You would enjoy the show too much.” Jongho rolls his eyes.

Yeosang takes his seat on Seonghwa’s thighs.” This is San’s doing. The next time you straddle my man, I’ll gladly show you one reason for why we’re engaged.”

Jongho prepares a plate for Mingi first, the wolf looked like he might drop back asleep, but there were things in the agenda to do. They needed to stock the fridge, the least they could do for their familiars. Hongjoong has to speak with an agent on a new home for one, and pick tend to his garden.

They all had their respective hobbies.

Yeosang and Seonghwa skipped out on breakfast with their hands interlocked on a walk along the mountain side.

“What is it about you that makes them so crazy.”

“Apparently I’m a sculpture.” He smiles.” Did you think so?”

“Of course I do. You’re my pretty boy.” Seonghwa scoffs at that and their arms swing absently together. They’re so different, but Seonghwa wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Why Brazil?” Yeosang interest shifting as it always did.

“You don’t know how to function in the cold. I figured we’d get married there. And I always liked Brazil.”

“I used to be afraid of it.” Yeosang confesses.” Really, commitment seems hard.”

“Yeah.” Seonghwa pauses for a few seconds, his grip on Yeosang’s hand tightening.” It took me all those years to ask for your hand. I thought you’d leave me. I didn’t want you to live with someone who died every day.”

“But you’ll always be with me.” Yeosangpulls him back, stopping them both and wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s neck. He brings him down for a kiss, the two undeniably happy.

Even as Yeosang’s _patience_ is being tested.

//

“Where have you two been? It’s been hours.” The sun had set only two hours ago.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.” Yeosang snapped.

“No, but Seonghwa does. I’m his leader.” The eldest vampires eyes narrow dangerously. The two have a silent fight, Yeosang’s cheeks heating up. Not in embarrassment, but with fire.

“I’m his leader. He’s _my_ fiancé.” Yeosang argues. “He’s only here because you’re weak.”

“I am not weak.” Hongjoong approaches Yeosang dangerously quick.

Yeosang smirked, devilish and teeth sharp against his bottom lip.” The only reason you’re still alive is because I allow it. Call it mercy.”

Seonghwa offers an apologetic smile and begins to tug Yeosang away.

He prepares for the rant he’d have to endure.

“Who the hell does he think he is?’ I’m his leader’, he can go fuck himself!” Yeosang shouted very loudly outside of the mansion with Seonghwa listening actively.

He listens and he doesn’t make a peep. That’s what a relationship is.

“He can’t talk to me like that! Where does he get off?” Yeosang throws his hands up, asking the sky his question just as Seonghwa crosses his legs.

“What do you think? Do you think I’m wrong, babe.”

Relationship 101. This is a trick question.

“I don’t think you’re wrong at all.” Seonghwa’s lips came into a thin line.

“Good, because if you take his side I’ll kill you.” Yeosang crosses his arms and turns away.He mumbles to himself, madness taking over his mind before he relents and comes back to Seonghwa.

This all happens within ten seconds.

“That’s not what I meant. I never want tohurt you.” He cups Seonghwa’s face within his hands and peppers kisses along his cheeks and lips.” Ever.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ ‘Fuck me daddy. Yes! Yes!’ _

Porn didn’t have the same effect on Yeosang since he’s accompanied Seonghwa in this little hunter _book club_ , as he likes to call them.

Seonghwa was busy with meeting another coven with informants involved with Hongjoong. He wasn’t in the book club, so he gladly decided to stay home.

Mingi was still home as well, he was sleeping perfectly and getting in his head every few minutes was quite depressing. For someone so lively and funny, he dreamed the most horrific dreams possible and slept through them like it was nothing.

When he whimpered, Yeosang did him the justice of waking him up from such terrible images.

His own mother drowning in front of his eyes. Mingi reaches out blindly to seize her hand, but the man holding her down pushes her deeper into the river. They both change to their wolf forms. Just before his mother does, she screams at him to run.

She tells him everything will be alright, and that she’ll be home to make supper. She tells him to stay with his father and to run as far away as he can with him.

He doesn’t.

He watches her die just as his father arrives to tug him away from her bloody body just washing up against the river bank. The male wolf growling defensively as Mingi’s father throws him on his back and takes him away from their old pack.

He’s led to a clearing where his dad tries to wipe away his tears.

It’s truly depressing and it even brings some empathy to Yeosang for once.

San is also home. He hears the tv blaring from downstairs where San has hooked up a tv show to watch on his own. Curled up in blankets and a pillow between his legs.

“What exactly are you watching?”

Only looking at the tv provides him with every answer he needs.

It’s some raunchy reality tv show with scripted lines and fights breaking out every three episodes to keep the views high.

“San, can you turn it down?”

The vampire obediently grabs the remote to turn the tv down enough for only the occupants of the living room to hear. It’s at a respectful volume, which confuses Yeosang.

“I didn’t expect you to actually turn it down.”

“I respond well to dominance.” He says almost robotically.” A deep voice usually gets me to listen. It’s why I don’t respect Hongjoong.”

“So if I told you to get on all knees and bark like a dog...”

“I’d bring you the newspaper in my teeth.” He looks up at Yeosang, eyes no longer fixated on the bright tv and are now focused on the dragon.

It takes forty five minutes for his fiancé to get home, and in all forty five of those minutes, San is found doing a job Hongjoong hasn’t seen him do in decades.

He’s cleaning. The pots, the pans, the walls, even the floors shine. The stairs were swept and spotless. No more dog hair lingered near Mingi’s room, and the tv was also wiped clean. Yeosang was getting a foot massage by a familiar with San’s demand and his head scratched ‘exactly how Seonghwa does it.’

_Close_ , but not there yet.

“San, I’ve never seen the floors so bright.” Hongjoong gasps.

“Apparently he likes my voice. Something like that.” Yeosang is flipping through the channels while San organizes a few of Jongho’s cd’s in name order.” He’s very productive.”

“You do know how San works right?”

“He respects authority?” Yeosang shrugs.

“He expects a sexual favor equivalent to whatever he put his energy in.” It’s spoken slowly like a known fact.

Yeosang lifts his head at that, looking between San and Hongjoong briefly before closing his eyes again.

“I’m not fucking him.” He says, and San turns his head to his direction.” You thought I would?” He directs his question to San as the other’s settle in.

“I did. You just used me for your own satisfaction.” He threw down a cd to the ground.

“I just gave you jerk off material. Savor it. I’m sure no one else here would tell you what to do.” He resumes his search for anything else to watch but the news.

San falls silent, holding a few cd’s in his quivering hands and picking up the one he threw down in a fit. Because for once, one of his coven mates made his stomach flip.

“Trust me when I say denial is a beautiful thing. The more I say ‘no’, it will make the one time I say ‘yes’ powerful.” Yeosang pulls away from the familiars to greet his fiancé.” You’d probably cream your pants, who knows?”

“I see you’ve had fun without me today.” Seonghwa hums as he rubs Yeosang’s hips. The actual action itself is watched by San from across the room, eyes trained on their contact.

Who knows, maybe it’s been _months_.

//

“This uprising could be stopped if Yeosang lended us his time.” Hongjoong begins his meeting down in the room he made into a conference room with a few rolling chairs and tables. Yunho always talked about a conference room with chairs and slideshows. He pictures while he was being ordered around. It also gave Hongjoong something to do instead of speaking with them and going about his day.

“Which won’t happen, but continue.”

“We have a problem with vampires and wolves breaking out random fights and random crimes. There was a robbery at a vampire owned industry, every penny was swiped. I want Jongho to track this and I want Wooyoung on this case as well. Work together nicely.” His voice grows cold near the end. The two can be difficult. The harass each other for fun, but the two got along instantly.

The two look at each other, Jongho sticking out his tongue childishly and receiving the middle finger back.

“Got it.” Wooyoung nods.

“Next we’ll have Seonghwa going off with Mingi, Yunho and San. I need you four at the three largest buildings crowded together. Those are apart of a wolf owned corporation that have been passed down to their sons and daughters for generations. Seonghwa I’m sure you’ve heard of Silver paw.”

“I have. Yeosang isn’t too fond of them.” He turns to his fiancé.

“They tried to set up an arranged marriage with their youngest daughter. She’s 46.” Yeosang snarls, very dragon like.

“If you’re not in my coven, don’t interrupt my meetings.” Hongjoong cuts and eye at Yeosang who looks off. He’s in the back of the room, legs close together and his arms crossed.  He’s only cooperative for Seonghwa’s sake.

The amount of knives Seonghwa had on his body worried him. He could cut himself.

“If Silver paw falls, this war will be jumpstarted. They’ll tear the city apart and it will globally effect us.” Hongjoong’s voice edged at desperate, but didn’t cross the line too much.” Watch everyone who goes in and out, the only vampire who would be in the building is Han Jisung. Any one else is a possible attack to their headquarters.”

“What makes you so sure? I mean, anyone can make a business proposal.” Yunho shrugs blatantly. He presses the remote for his slides, reaching the end of the presentation where the buildings stand.

“The second building has apartments. The main family and many other wolves who live there will die. That’s a roughly 6% of the wolf population if the majority is home at that time. Headquarters is on the top floor.”His finger taps the building in the middle.” If this goes down, everything we have worked to prevent will come crashing down. It will be a race war. Any intersection of the two will be killed.”

Mingi slumps in his seat. His eyes catche Yunho, but the vampire doesn’t look at him. He holds his warm hand with an iron grip from beneath the table.

“We’ll keep it safe.”

“I’ll stay here and I’ll watch a few things from the active cameras. If anything contact me.”

//

The night was still young, Seonghwa’s dark body crossing the street in the form of a small black cat, Mingi just behind him for them both to meet the two vampires near the side of the building.

“You two should sleep. Me and San will probably busy ourselves with ISpy or something.”

“I can’t sleep with big things at risk.” Mingi’s body comes behind Yunho, head resting against his shoulder with a whine. His ears fall back.

“It’ll be ok.” San pets him.” We’ll do whatever it takes.”

“There’s not many interracial relationships between wolves and vamps. I imagine that’s why you two don’t do much touching in public.” Seonghwa yellow eyes speak for themselves. He’s sympathetic.

They both look down at Seonghwa.

“How do you make it? I’m sure there’s plenty of dragons that hate humans.” Yunho and Mingi have been a thing for a while. It’s not talked about between them. They accept it for what it is because there’s this undeniable attraction between they two.

They’ve tried not being together once. It affected the coven, their uneasiness around each other almost got Mingi killed.

And he regrets it every day.

“Yeosang is the only one. There are no other dragons.” Seonghwa sits beside San’s leg, tail curling into his side.” He’s the last dragon of his kind.”

“That’s probably why he’s so pissy.” San scoffs.

“Believe it or not, it’s not.” Seonghwa breathes out.” It’s his parents that make him they way he is. He’s just sad he never knew them.”

“Oh...” San hums.

“I suppose that’s why he holds onto me so much. They abandoned him. I’m the only family he’ll have after we’re married.”

Yunho rubs Mingi’s snout, watching the little patrons as they come and go from the Silver paw.

“I’m a _vampire_ and I had a better childhood than that. I had toys and stuff.” Yunho feels the cool wind brush past them.

“And I’m not human.” Seonghwa quite literally, meows.”A curse is all I am. I was put inside my mother and created for destruction.”

“I think you’re more than a curse. You could’ve taken your anger out on the world, but you didn’t.” Mingi’s voice rang within his ears, a hope for positivity. “Yeosang doesn’t see you a curse.”

Sappiness is cut short, three vampires with the scent of wolf rubbed all over them. It’s spread out, but it’s certainly not enough to fool anyone.

Seonghwa becomes bigger, and San is the first to charge in.

“Wait a minute. You’re not trained for this.” Yunho grips the cat by the loose skin of his neck like a mother would her cub.” Get in that building and warn the wolves at the top. They’re awake and their current ceo is elderly. Get him out first. We don’t know how many more might show up.”

Seonghwa is moving past the vampires and he uses his skills to scale the sleek building. There’s enough random edges and intricate design for him to lean on.

He concentrates on gripping the building, trying for force his potential at bay just as he breaks the nearest window towards the top. He scales the few steps he has to climb and soon finds himself in the bedroom of a blind old werewolf and his very young granddaughter.

“There’s vampires outside with means to kill you.” He nudges the wolf up with his snout.” Warn your family.” He directs his attention to the little girl.”

The little girl stays at the edge of the bed with a story book gripped tight to her chest.

The old man curses and feels around for his inhaler.

“Dae, go tell your father what’s going on. Make sure to stay with them, don’t wander too far.”

She offered a scared’ Yes grandpa’. It takes some effort for the old man to hold onto Seonghwa’s, his age stiffening his back and knees, but he manages. Seonghwa makes the decision to use the stairs as opposed to bringing an old man out the side of the building where his potential might decide to work.

He roars, simply to startle the patrons of the building awake and continues down the back stair well.

Outside Mingi has two vampires struggling beneath his paws whilst San takes his time beating the shit out of the tallest of the initial group. Yunho handles the accompanying vampires that show up after the first two are knocked on their asses.

They’re fast, but they’re not as smart.

Yunho waits for Seonghwa at the door, watching for any stragglers but only finds the wolves living in the building flooding the front entrance. Rich wolves both in panic and anger at the three vampires slammed against the pavement.

Seonghwa has the ceo, maneuvering though the group of people to the entrance. His son takes over to care for his father and works on transporting him somewhere else that isn’t at risk for the night.

The vampires are held by Mingi’s weight alone and San’s motivation that keeps them still. It takes a few kicks here and there, some unnecessary violence to temporarily misplace their jaws.

The police arrive later then usual and handle the uproar of the patrons while the four depart from the scene.

//

“I can only say I’m proud.” Hongjoong’s head nods, then focuses his attention on the Seonghwa.” We don’t speak to the police. We do our job, they do theirs.”

”Meaning you’ll be idolized for helping the police side by side rather than doing all the work yourself.” San explains.” I like the attention but you know Hongjoong. _It’s now what we stand for_.”

He understands. The police will make a story what it isn’t if they talk recklessly.

_But,_

The praise definitely feels nice. The pay is whatever, but the praise really makes Seonghwa feel good. He feels in his chest that he did something good.

“Yunho informed me while you took care of the ceo. You’ll have to work on your fighting skills while in your panther form. I’m sure Mingi and Yunho can help.”

Jongho and Wooyoung haven’t returned yet. The last time they checked in they were somewhere in Gwangju on a promising scent.

“There’s a room in the basement you three could use. Jongho would be more ideal for your size, but I’m sure you’ll make it work.” He dismisses the three and tends to San’s jumpiness for praise of his own consisting of _personal_ head pats.

The three make to leave, with Yeosang in tow, but Hongjoomg stops him.

“Maybe it’s best if he learns on his own.”

“Why’s that?”

“You’ll distract him.” Hongjoong simply says.” He’ll focus on impressing you rather than actually learning.”

Mingi and Seonghwa weren’t similar in size at all. His panther was skinny, as most panthers were. Mingi’s wolf has enhanced weight and size. He was large and had something Seonghwa didn’t.

Confidence.

“Your potential is great, don’t get me wrong. It is incredibly useful, but a real tooth and claw fight would be good for you. Show me what you already know.”

He nods towards Mingi, and the wolf charges, full speed from across the room. He doesn’t give him time to prepare for any combat. He comes growling with his teeth bared aggressively.

Seonghwa’s ears pin and he knows he’s outsized, outweighed and already beaten.

So he flees.

He runs from Mingi, climbing up the wall and balancing on the beams above the practice room. The wolf barks up at him, frustrated already with his speed.

“Ok, he knows nothing. Back off, Mingi.” Yunho calls the wolf back, setting up a whistle around his neck.” We’re going to train you the same way we trained Jongho. Come down.”

The second time Mingi charges at him is slower and less aggressive. A model fight.

Seonghwa opts for dodging rather than running, lithe body tricking Mingi greatly, but it’s not enough.

The third time, Mingi is at a trot, and the panther growls, but he doesn’t bite. He keeps his distance and uses intimidation rather than actually hitting the wolf.

“Ok, Seonghwa you’re doing _great_ , but you need to actually _hit_ him.” Yunho smiles.

“I’ve never been in a fight.” Seonghwa says truthfully.

“You fought that one wolf on your first chase.” Mingi lays down on his back, rolling mindlessly until he’s back on his stomach. A puppy.” You we’re ready to kill.”

“That was different.” He insists.

Hongjoong is called and Yeosang is brought in. Clearly Jongho’s slower tactic wouldn’t work.

//

“The cause of your aggression was Yeosang. What would happen if I were the bad guy and I were to...electrocute him?”

He takes the taser and powers it on.

Seonghwa stands, ears flattened and his teeth bared. His attention shifts between the two, but focuses solely on the taser aimed at Yeosang.

“Ow...” Yeosang rubbed his arm the taser shocking him, but not enough to really cause too much damage.” That hurt, asshole.” He slaps Yunho’s arm and the vampire pushes him back.

Mingi runs into the situation, full bark directed at Yeosang. He’s a few feet away from the two, stationed where Hongjoong instructed him to be.

He’s a little shaken with the wolf towering over him. Large teeth, sharp claws.

Seonghwa doesn’t think when he runs in front of Yeosang, green eyes piercing into the thick fur above him. He’s prowling closer to Mingi like a cat to a mouse.

Mingi doesn’t submit and instead snarls, charging at Seonghwa.

The cat rears up and bats his paws against his head, sharp claws slicing past fur and into his skin. He doesn’t stop. He takes his paw into his mouth, forcing the wolf down on his back with his jaw ready to snap.

The two try to both get a chunk out of each other, Mingi kicking up and scratching, but Seonghwa was too small for his hind legs to reach.

Seonghwa’s teeth sink into his sensitive underbelly and the wolf relents.

He tries to pull away, whines pushing into the air.

The wolf forces his body up and flees with Seonghwa following, chasing his larger form into the corner of the room.

“I didn’t know I can make him so mean. I’m kinda shy now.” Yeosang bashfully holds his arm.

“A fight is not about aggression, it’s about precision. This is a bad example of anger getting the best of him. What if you were actually in danger, he would’ve killed himself.”

“That’s kind of hot. I’d have to get in on that when he regenerates.”

“You’re a perv.” Hongjoong scoffs.

“He’s my fiancé, I can say what I want.”

The next session doesn’t involve Yeosang, but Seonghwa is fired up enough to hold himself against Mingi for the last three fights of the day. He pins the wolf twice, and the third time he manages to kick up and really injure his ribs to push the wolf off.   
  


Yunho corrects his form, his stance and his fight overall. He explains greatly how certain things would be ideal and others not so much in a real fight.

It’s not as sloppy, but it still isn’t enough.

//

“You need to utilize your potential while in battle as well. Use it to your advantage to get on top.” Yunho instructs. The whistle is blown, but the two are both hungry, tired and sleepy.

“It’s only been a few hours.” Yunho checks his phone briefly. Seonghwa initiates some play time with Mingi, shaking his ear in his mouth and rolling over the younger wolf. They chase one another, while Yunho works  on getting the two some take out.

”We’re tired.” Mingi offers, both him and Seonghwa giving him eyes to end the session for the day. 

  
They both shift when Yunho relents and receive some clothes from Hongjoong.

Mingi would like to have a nap at least after eating, and Seonghwa wouldn’t mind one either.

  
They talk randomly, All three stationed together in the cool floor for the two warm bodies to relax. Mingi tried to show off his handstand, but it _doesn’t_ go too well as he ends up on his back soon after.

“Have you ever eaten anything raw.” Mingi asks while Yunho goes to pay for their food.

“Of course I have. Before I met Yeosang I lived in the forest for a few weeks in Brazil.”

“Ah, I would imagine it’s really lush and secretive. You get to do whatever you want.”

“Yeah. It’s nice and quiet. There weren’t many disturbances, the tribes of great help as well I’m the beginning.” Seonghwa takes his food opens up his container with Mingi doing the same. They eat in the practice room with Yeosang andYunho only there to add his thoughts to conversation.

Their day blends into night. Yunho enjoys stargazing and listening to music up on the roof. Hongjoong handles coven matters with San back watching his reality tv at a respectable volume. In English this time around.

Mingi went to sleep a long time ago, and Yeosang only retires after Seonghwa punctured a lung some way some how on the faucet.

”It was kinda hot how you went all big cat on Mingi.” Yeosang says, voice traveling low between them.

”Really now?” Seonghwa rubs his chin.” All these years I’ve known you and I didn’t know you were into that.”

”It sure is something seeing you so active and mean. I almost jumped you down there.”

”What’s stopping you now?” Seonghwa angles a kiss below his chin, he avoids his lips and kisses his nose instead.

“You mean we can-,“ he feels the warmth of Seonghwa’s body closer, then something he hasn’t felt since before he left for China.

Seonghwa chuckles as the younger rolls from underneath the covers to shed his sleepwear hastily and move for a bag Seonghwa assumed held the lube.

”Quick question, totally ok if you say no, but can I join?”


End file.
